


Morning Bliss

by CoupDeFoudRey



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom sort of? Omega!Rey is in control, Omega!Rey, idk what that says about me, pinch of salt fic, smutty smut smut, this is by far the sweetest and softest thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/pseuds/CoupDeFoudRey
Summary: Ben wakes up to a very pleasant surprise.





	Morning Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> A!B!O! Thank you SquidSorbet for the prompt!! 
> 
> This wasn’t beta’d, and English isn’t my first language, so please tell me if you see a mistake!!

Soft moans are the first thing that rouses him. Ben feels sleep slowly slip from his mind, leaving him with a stiff soreness that suggests maybe not sleeping in such an odd position next time. As he regains control of his tired limbs, Ben stretches, lifting his arms up and shifting to his back, rewarded with a delighted purr when he does. 

Not yet opening his eyes, Ben toys with the idea of sleep, until he feels her soft warmth along his body, and calloused hands gingerly caressing his sides. He doesn’t move, pretending to still be asleep, but a soft wetness lapping at one of his nipples makes him jolt, and with a soft moan he cracks open a single eye. 

Rey circles his nipple once more, giving it a gentle kiss before slowly working her way up his body, peppering teasing kisses along his chest and neck. She gently nips his collarbone, and Ben sleepily wraps his arms around her, hugging her to him while she sucks the underside of his jaw. 

“Good morning.”

A moan is her only reply, one Ben returns when her lips reach his ear and suckle gently. Rey shifts, tossing a leg over his waist and straddling his body, and it doesn’t take a moment for him to feel it- a slick wetness soaking through her sleep shorts and smearing on his body. 

Pressing his nose to her hair he inhales, moaning at the scent of her heat as his fingers push through her tangled bed-head. 

“Seems you want a very good morning,” he whispers, still sleepy as her hips rock over the boxers he is surprised he still has on. 

“Are you too tired? I can wait.” She pants, though her hands that grope and fondle his chest, playing with his hard nipples as her lips glide over his cheeks say otherwise. 

Pulling her in for a soft kiss and groaning at the mixed taste of their morning breath, he considers this, and with a cheeky grin drops his arms back to the bed, letting them flop. He pulls from her kiss, nuzzling his pillow and stretching his arms over his head. 

“I’ll take you up on that.” 

Even though they both know he’s teasing, Rey whines and Ben bites back a gasp when her fingers lightly tug his nipples. 

“Ben please!” He tries to relax, to press into the pillow and ignore Rey’s grinding and talented fingers, but he finds this harder to do when her hands wander to the waistband of his boxers. 

He doesn’t break his act, pretending to have fallen back asleep even as he lifts his hips and allows his whimpering omega to yank them down his body, leaving a trail of hungry kisses down his legs as she does. 

“Oh Ben, please, you taste so good.”

He hears her huff, and a small short ‘fine’ barely escapes her. Curious, Ben waits, waiting for her next move, and isn’t able to hold back the groan when her nose nuzzles his thigh, lips teasing his smooth balls while her hands grip his waist. Her fingers shake, trying to hold back from digging her nails into his soft skin. 

“Oh fuck!” He can feel Rey’s lips twitch into a victorious grin, and again her tongue flicks up the underside of his cock, teasing the thick vein there before giving the head a soft kiss.

Finally he opens his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows and looking down at the Omega wiggling with excitement between his legs. “Rey, it’s too early, if you keep that up I’ll cum.”

She looks up at him, meeting his gaze, a brow raised as though asking what the problem with that would be. Her tongue lazily strokes him, and he groans, shuddering as his back arches and his eyes flutter shut. Celebrating her victory, Rey sucks the head of his cock into her wet lips, and Ben reaches down, snatching her hair in his grip and making her face him. 

“Rey, I give up. I’m awake, come here.” He says, pleading and begging the omega to draw back up, so his lips can meet hers. Rey stares at him a moment, and understanding flashes in her eyes. 

Rey knows it’s her turn to tease, and takes full advantage. She takes her time crawling up his body, taking breaks to lavish attention on every scar and beauty mark that dots his stomach and chest. Ben doesn’t move, though he wants to grab her and yank her up, scold her for not listening to her alpha and teasing him this much. But he doesn’t. He revels in her slow teasing, and watches her leisurely rise. 

Finally her lips are on his, and he takes her in a hungry kiss, ravaging her lips until they’re slick and swollen. He doesn’t let up, until Rey tears away, panting and gasping for air as she sits up, gliding her drenched pussy over his cock and reaching between them, holding his cock so the head brushes her soaked hole. 

Before she moves, she throws back her head, shaking her sweat-slicked hair out of her face, and stares down at Ben, now panting and writhing beneath her. 

“Say please?” She asks, desperate voice full of an authority that doesn’t quite befit an Omega. Ben doesn’t dwell on this, throwing aside the part of him that wants to dominate her and instead nodding his head desperately. 

“Please, please Rey!”

Delight lights up on her face, and with a silly grin that nearly makes Ben laugh, she begins to sink down, slowly pushing his length into her twitching body, occasionally rising, swirling her hips and pushing back down. 

Inch after inch she takes him in, and Ben is a trembling mess beneath her, his hands clinging to her hips, struggling back with the urge to pull her down so he was buried deep inside her, but letting her tease. Being beneath her this way is something else, and has reduced him to already being so close to cumming. 

Just when he whimpers, ready to throw away the rest of his alpha pride and beg her to fuck him, Rey seems to have broken her stride. Unable to keep up the teasing anymore, she completely seats herself on his length, and with a soft moan starts to bounce. 

Ben’s eyes lock onto her small, freckles breasts, and he thrusts lightly, watching them jiggle and bounce with the added power of his movements. Rey cries out, hips working faster, hands clawing at his stomach as she moves. 

Releasing the grip on her waist, he drags his hands up, cupping the tanned tits and squeezing, playing with her exactly how he knows she likes, and watched with such reverence when she shudders, pussy twitching around him and lower lip dragged between her teeth. 

He pinches one of her sensitive nipples, and she cries out, whimpering as her pussy clamps down harder on his cock, trying to hold him inside her while her bouncing becomes more wild, frenzied almost. 

“You’re so tight baby, oh fuck, Rey, my good little Omega, you like that?” He asks, voice nearly a growl as he pinches harder, tugging one gently and trying to sit up to have a better reach. 

Rey grabs his shoulders, shoving him down on the bed even as her body trembles and words babble from between her moans. Her nails take down his chest when her folds meet his knot, and eyes rolling back, she takes it into her tightness, cumming around the swollen organ. 

The sudden tightness pushes Ben over the edge. Spasming under her, he cries out her name, and follows, trying to thrust harder into her as he fills her body with his warm cum. Rey flops down, face pressed into the crook of his neck as she hums, exhausted from both the heat and the energetic bouncing. 

Ben wraps his arms around her, rolling them to their sides, and nuzzling them both into the pillow. 

“Looks like you could use some more sleep too?”

She hums agreement, pressing her lips to his throat in a tender kiss, lapping the bite mark embedded in his skin. Likewise, Ben’s fingers trace the bite on the back of her neck, delighting in the feeling of it being fully healed, and closing his eyes, drifting back to sleep with his omega, his wife, and his partner wrapped in his arms.


End file.
